


Just Because

by sinofwriting



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M, social media influencer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt 11. Social Media Influencer
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Just Because

“Hello, everyone! And welcome back to my channel.” Y/N smiled brightly at the camera. “Today’s video is going to be a little different as I’m doing the boyfriend tag with my boyfriend Pete Davidson.” As soon as she says his name, he slides into frame.  
“Hey guys.” He chuckles, resting an arm on the back of her chair.  
She smiles at him, before looking back at the camera. “If you don’t know Pete is a fellow youtuber with the comedy and music group channel called Trash City Boys, and I recommend you check them out as they always will provide a laugh.” She turns to look at Pete, raising an eyebrow. “You ready for this?”  
He smiles softly and nods, knowing that this is her double checking with him. “Yeah, what’s the first question?” 

They get through the questions with ease and it’s only as they reach the last one that Y/N hesitates before she asks. “When did you know that you loved me?”  
“I don’t know if there was a specific moment where I was just like oh shit, I’m in love with you.” He laughs. “It was just something that I could feel slowly happen. I do know when it started.” She raises an eyebrow, gesturing for him to continue. “You had just met my sister for the first time and it was after you left, she looked at me and told me how you had made plans to go out with her. I think to do a spa day or something since I told you that her friends had ditched her. It was just you being you and offering to spend a whole day with this girl who you had just met.”  
Y/N reaches forward and cups his cheek before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “She wasn’t just a girl I had met. She is and was one of the most important people to you.”  
“I know.” He presses a kiss to the inside of her wrist, before pulling her hand away so he can hold it. “How about you? When did you realize that you loved me?”  
She glances at the camera, and wonders if she’ll even leave this question in. “Funnily enough, it was the first time I got to spend some one on one time with Ricky.” She isn’t surprised at there being no reaction from Pete. When Pete had introduced the two, they had quickly become thick as thieves, he would worry if it wasn’t for the fact they saw each other as siblings. “I hadn’t realized it myself, but he had and he was all too happy to point it out to me during lunch. Left me reeling the rest of the day wondering how I had missed it, but he hadn’t.”  
“That was like five months in.”  
She makes a humming noise, before breaking their eye contact to look at the camera, going through the motions of her outro.

When the camera shuts off, Pete makes her look at him. “You knew that soon?”  
She nods, but doesn’t say anything.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“We’ve both had a rough time with relationships. And I know that just because you’re in love with someone or love someone doesn’t mean you should be in a relationship with that person or be around them. I needed to figure out if we were good for each other.”  
“Are we good for each other?”  
“I think the almost two years we’ve been together speaks for that.”


End file.
